A Perfect Soul A Perfect Mind A Perfect Life
by NightmareFox
Summary: Kurama hears about a brother and sister that moved ALOT. He fought the brother in the past. The sister seems like a cold and emotionless doll. what is Kurama to do when he becomes friends with the sister{Lemon and rape in later chapters}
1. Chapter 1

A Perfect Soul...A Perfect Mind...A Perfect...Life... 

_§§_

_§Nightmare Fox§_

_Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY POSSIBE own Yu Yu Hakusho or Ah! My Godess...sigh I wish I did though tear_

_Chapter 1_

The morning was dull, gray, and dingy. A bright light shown in a bedroom and music softly tiptoed from it. The window was open, letting the cool crisp flow through the window followed by the loud _"shhhhhh..." _of the rain.

Kurama was tired and in a gloomy mood. He tried to hide it from his mother, but she caught on that her son wasn't...right.

"Suichi? Suichi, honey, are you alright?" A soft voice echoed through the door. Kurama ran his slender fingers through his rose red hair and sighed. "I'm fine, mother. Just a little tired."

His mother stiffened. This was weird behavior coming from her son. He was normally helping with breakfast, getting ready for school, and then studying. However, this morning was different from the others. Today, when his alarm clock went off, he crawled out of bed and didn't come downstairs. She pressed her ear to the door and heard the soft classical music coming from his room.

"Suichi, are you ill? Should I call a doctor?" She heard her son get up from his chair and walk to the door. Kurama opened the door slowly. He stood in the doorway in red plaid pajama pants and no shirt, his hair still messy and uncombed. Kurama knew he hadn't slept properly for days and he felt the effects of it.

Shiori placed her hand on her son's cheek and frowned. She knew something was wrong with her son and she knew she had to do something about it. Shiori sternly walked to her bedroom and picked up the telephone. Kurama dragged his feet across the hallway to his mother's room; he slumped against the doorway starring at Shiori with blurry eyes.

"Mother, who are you calling?" He muttered, wondering how he thought up those words. "I'm calling... SUICHI!!!" Shiori screamed as Kurama's body fell limp to the floor. She ran to her son and wrapped a finger around his wrist, feeling if there was a pulse. Shiori felt it and sighed a sigh of relief; it felt as if a huge load was pushed off her shoulders.

She flipped Kurama and stared at the rise and fall of his chest. Shiori picked her son up and carried him to his room, tucked him in, planted a kiss on his forehead, turned out the lights, waved goodnight, and slowly shut the door.

Eighteen hours passed and Shiori looked at the digital green read-out of the clock. 5:00am flashed. She looked out the window and saw there wasn't a single rain cloud. The night sky was clear and the moon shone brightly on their house. Her eyes veered to the steps where she saw Kurama slowly walking down them; the creek of the stairs echoing off the walls. "Good morning mother. How are you feel..." He glanced at the digital clock on the end table beside the black leather sofa. "It's 5 in the morning? How long have I been asleep?" Kurama spoke in his soothing voice.

"Eighteen hours, I think. I lost count after 11:30am." Shiori spoke, smiling brightly.

"It's ok. It really doesn't matter. Have you been to sleep, mother?" Kurama sat on the sofa and slouched down. "No, I haven't. I've been so worried about you that I haven't had time to sleep." He stood up, walked to her, and hugged her. "Please go to sleep mother, I do not want you pass out like I did. I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm fine now. I promise."

Shiori broke out of her son's embrace and walked toward the stairs. "Alright Suichi, I'll go sleep for you. Will you be okay for..." Kurama interrupted quickly. "Mother, no worried. I'll make myself breakfast, take my shower, and get ready for school in one piece." She nodded and went upstairs to her room.

Kurama sighed and laid on the leather sofa, the material cool against his bare chest and face. A long fair skinned arm extended to the end table with the digital clock to the remote. He turned on the television and an advertisement about an anti-aging cream. He flipped the channels to find something more interesting but found nothing. Kurama sat up and looked under the end table to the place where his sketchbook laid.

He flipped to a blank page and looked in the drawer for his sketching pencils. "Aha, found you." Kurama placed the pencils on the leather sofa and picked out his regular drawing pencil.

Kurama placed the pencil on the paper and started drawing the shape of a face with no features. He picked up a black pencil and sketched the person's long raven hair. His long slender fingers ran over the finished sketch and a sigh escaped his mouth. "She's in my dreams...why is she in my dreams? who is she? And what does she want?" Kurama softly spoke. He glanced at the clock, it flashed 6:15am.

Taking one last look at the face, he closed the sketchbook, put it away, and placed the pencils on top of it. He stood up and walked to the kitchen finding a banana and walking upstairs to his room.

He opened the door and opened the closet door staring at his clothes. A black suit caught his eye and he pulled out, closing the closet while setting his school uniform on his bed. Kurama ventured to his tall dresser and opened one of his drawers. Dark red vest and white button down shirt all went to the black suit. He pulled them out and sat them on his bed next to his suit. His blue towel was neatly folded on his dirty clothes hamper, waiting for him.

Kurama walked to the bathroom and turned on the light. He took off his pajama pants and slid opened the shower door, stepped inside, and turned it on. The showerhead spurted hot water on him his flinched. "This was a nice wake up caller..." He reached up and turned the dial so the water would be warm. His washcloth was on the shower sliding door so he grabbed it and the shower gel too. He squirted some of the gel on his washcloth and rubbed it over his body. When he was finished with washing his body, he put the wash cloth back on the shower door and grabbed his shampoo. Kurama popped the bottle open, squirted some on top of his hair, and began to lather his rose red hair.

Twenty minuets passed and Kurama finally stepped out the shower, pajama pants in hand and water droplets dripping from his long wet hair. He ventured to his room and shut the window, not wanting to come down with a cold. He undid the towel from his waist, let it fall to the floor, and looked in his undergarment draw for some boxers. Kurama found some crimson and put them on, closing the draw after he fully pulled them up. Kurama wrapped his red hair in his dry towel. He pulled his school uniform pants off the hanger and put them on, followed by his white button down shirt and red vest. The towel slid off his half-wet, half dry hair onto the floor. Kurama combed his hair into its usual hairstyle, like a fox tail and put on the black blazer. When he was finally finished, she crept into his mother's room and kissed her on her forehead and mouthed "I love you".

He ran down the stairs and found his black shoes for school and his black leather school bag. Kurama reached for his keys in his school bag and opened the front door. The air was cool and crisp and sun hadn't come up yet. He shut the front door, locked it, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_By: Nightmare Fox_

The sun was nearly up and the loud _"clickety, clack!"_ of Kurama's heels echoed throughout the neighborhood.

He was half way to the stoplight when he felt his hair being pulled. Kurama dropped his school bag and whipped his head around. "Who's there?!" A cheery, bubbly voice with an accent spoke. "It's me! Botan!"

Kurama placed a hand over his heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack." He bent down to pick up his leather school bag. "Glad you were you and not somebody else. What's going on?"

Botan threw her extended thumb back. "You have new neighbors, Kurama." He raised his left eyebrow. "I do?" She turned around on her heel and pointed the house left of his. "Yep, I heard that they're from Russia. The family was born here and lived for three years, then moved to China and lived there for three more years, last stop was Russia." Kurama crossed his arms over his chest. "I see. How old is he or she?" Botan brushed her blue hair back. "The brother is seventeen, like you. The sister is sixteen."

Kurama looked at his watch and spun on his heels. He began to walk down the street. Botan looked over her shoulder to see the back of Kurama's head. "Hey! Where are you going?" She ran up behind him and began to pull on his jacket.

He spoke without turning his head, not paying attention to the slight pull at the bottom of his jacket. "I would LOVE to make it to Mugan on time. I'll have time to read my book then." Botan stopped pulling on his jacket and moved beside him. "Alrighty. Where's Hiei? Doesn't he usually walk to school with you?" Kurama kept on walking without even looking at Botan. "Yes and he's probably still sleeping."

Botan carried her bag in front for her legs. "How stupid can he be to still be sleeping?! He lives ALL the way down the street, so he'll never get to school on time! THAT IGNORANT DELINQUENT!! HE'S A MOCKERY OF ALL THAT IS MUGAN!!!" Kurama shifted his eyes to Botan. "Calm down, Botan. Don't worry yourself over Hiei, he'll be fine." She looked up and saw the school building. "Haven't you noticed that the school looks like an office building with a big black gate in front of it.

Kurama lightly chuckled and pulled out his I.D. He placed the card in the small black box. A buzzer sounded, the lock opened, and the gate slowly opened to reveal a large colorful campus.

The campus was buzzing with young men in black suits and young girls in black knee-high skirts, black jackets, white blouses, and black stockings. Botan looked around the campus carefully. Kurama peered over to Botan and raised his eyebrow. "Who or what are you looking for?"

Botan looked up into Kurama's hypnotizing emerald eyes. "I'm looking for the twins that lived in Russia for ten years and Hiei too." He nodded and began to walk to the front door. She saw him leaving her side out of the corner of her eye. "Where are you going?"

He had his hand on the glass door's silver handle, ready to pull the glass door open. "I'm heading off to class. See you later." Kurama swung open the heavy, all glass door and headed toward the stairs to the Junior floor of the building. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw two people with long black hair walk swiftly past him.

Kurama stopped and felt a shiver run up his spine. "Who are they?" He thought. "Are they the new people Botan was talking about.?" The figure with hair that came past her rear, turned her head and smiled at Kurama. He gasped then returned the smile.

The two seemed to walk in sync. Each time they took a step, it was like they were a mirror images of one another. Kurama waited until they couldn't be seen up the stairs and he followed.

He opened the door to his homeroom and found that it was strangely quiet. Probably because Hiei and Kuwabara weren't here arguing their heads off in the back of the room. Kurama carefully scanned the room, looking for the two black haired people he saw.

Kurama shut the door to his homeroom and headed to his seat next to the window. He opened his school bag up and pulled up a thick white, hardback book. Kurama ran his hand over the cover and opened it too the little blue marker sticking out the side of the book. He began to read the old pages of the book.

A couple of minuets later he heard a sharp voice boom into the room.

"I'M NOT LATE!! I WAS IN HERE BEFORE THE BELL RANG!!! I HAVE WITNESSES!!"

The teacher looked at Hiei through his glasses and raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Jaganshi, I see that clearly. Now, get to your seat." Hiei spun on his heels and casually walked to his seat. Kurama didn't lift an eye to see Hiei make a complete fool of himself.

The door slowly opened and Kurama peered up from his book to see who it was. Two pale figures with long black hair walked calmly into the room. Kurama's eyes widened and he sat down his book.

A tall young man and a slightly shorter young woman stood in the front of the room. The young man had long black hair that fell to the middle of his thighs with violet highlights. His eyes matched his highlights, but were dead and showed little if NO emotion. The young woman was slightly shorter and her hair cam past her rear. Her eyes were cold and dead, like her brother's. Her bangs came directly to her forehead and covered her entire forehead; it was like she was trying to hide something from the world. Two locks of hair fell over her shoulders and came to her waist. Her face was a deathly white and showed no emotion, like a porcelain doll.

"Well class, we seem to have two new students come to Mugan Gawkin Academy." The teacher stood from his desk and shifted to the young woman. "What is your name, Miss?"

The girl stepped forward and bowed. "My name is Morgan. Morgan Le Fay Nanaka." Kurama sat down his book, crossed his legs, and folded his hands on the book, not taking his eyes off the twins.

"Okay Morgan." He pointed to the young man that stood close next to Morgan. "What is your name sir?" The young man stepped forward and bowed. "Karasu. Karasu Nanaka."

Kurama felt his heart drop. His eyes opened wide and a small gasp escaped his throat. He felt a sharp poke in his back. Kurama turned his eyes to his poker. "I thought you killed him, Kurama..." He turned his head around not taking his eyes off the Nanaka twins. "I thought I did too. His sister must have something to do with him still being alive."

Kuwabara, who was sitting next to Hiei, turned his body around to the two demons. "For Karasu's little sister, Morgan's a looker! She might even look better than Yukina!"

Hiei's eyes widened and a deep growl escaped his throat. He picked up the red pen that was sitting on his desk and turned to Kuwabara. "Say that again, you damn ignoramus, and I swear I'll shove this through your damn tender throat."

The teacher saw Hiei's threat and turned away from Karasu and Morgan. "Mr. Jaganshi! If you don't want to see detention AGAIN, I say it's best for you to put that pen down and face the front!" Hiei mumbled something under his breath and turned his body to the front.

Kurama couldn't take his eyes off Morgan and Karasu. The teacher spoke up to the class one more. "The Mr. Nanaka and Miss Nanaka lived her for awhile then moved to China, then from there to Russia. I believe we can all give them a happy friendly welcome to Mugan. Morgan, you can sit next to Mr. Minamino, who is next the window. Karasu, you can sit next to Morgan."

The twins bowed to the teacher and walked slowly to their seats. Kurama picked up his book and began to read. He hadn't noticed that Morgan was staring at his book. She finally spoke up in a deep, but elegant voice. "Rowek of Nol?"

Kurama looked up from his book at Morgan's lifeless eyes. "Why yes. Have you read it?" She smiled slightly and nodded. "I have, reading and writing is pretty much my life. Have you read The Chronicles of Nol, the sequel to Rowek of Nol?" He nodded. "I have not, how is it? Morgan pulled out a dark blue, gel pen and wrote something on a piece of paper. "Here Suichi. This is my number and address. Call or come by if you want to talk.

A bell rang to inform the students and teachers that the day has begun. Morgan smiled and waved "bye" to Kurama. He returned the smile and watched her run to catch up with her twin brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

_By: Nightmare Fox_

The bell for lunch rang. Kurama and Hiei walked out of the building to the courtyard to eat their lunch. He looked around the courtyard to see if Morgan had made it out yet. Hiei looked up and saw his partner scaning the courtyard carefully. "Kura...I mean...Suichi, who or what in the god-forsaken hell are you looking for?" Kurama glanced down at Hiei, who was shooting daggers at him with his ruby eyes.

"I'm looking for Morgan, Hiei." A loud snuff came from Hiei in response. "Suichi, have you fallen for this girl? Hn! I believe she's the reason why Karasu still walks. She knows some kind of magic or has some kind of power, but this I am for sure of...Morgan is no human. I sensed it when she walked in homeroom." Kurama shoved both of his hands down his pockets and walked to their usual spot, under a giant cherry blossom tree.

He sat on the grass watching Hiei walk toward him with the biggest scowl on his face. Hiei sat down beside Kurama, mumbling about how much his life sucked. Kurama smiled at Hiei's remarks, now changed to going on a severe killing spree. He took off his jacket and sat it next to the complaining fire demon.

Kurama looked across the courtyard and saw Morgan walking next to Karasu. He stood up-not taking his eyes off the twins-and pointed a long, slender finger at Hiei. "Stay here." Hiei leaned up against the tree trunk and folded his arms across his chest. "You don't have to tell me twice..." He then dozed off to sleep.

He smiled at Hiei's sleeping form and casually walked to Morgan and Karasu. "Excuse me," Karasu and Morgan turned their heads at the same time. Morgan spoke up while still looking at Kurama "Suichi?" Kurama bowed his head. "Yes, it is me. I wanted to ask if you and Karasu would like to eat lunch with me, Hiei, and some of my other friends?"

Morgan looked at Karasu, who had a hard, focused glare at Kurama. After a chilling silence, Karasu finally spoke up in a calm, smooth voice, much like his sister's but, of course, deeper. "Morgan, you can sit with them. I'll be up in that tree reading." He kissed his little sister on her pale cheek and walked away.

Kurama and Morgan both walked back to where Hiei was dozing. Botan, Yuske, Kayko, Yukina, and Kuwabara were all sitting together under the shade of the cherry blossom tree. Morgan began to walk closer to Kurama. "These are my friends, they won't bite."

He stopped behind Yuske with Morgan hiding behind him. Yuske looked up Kurama's long legs and into his deep, green eyes. "Hey, Suichi! How've you been? What's up!" Yuske shouted. Botan pointed to Morgan standing behind Kurama. "Who's your new friend?" Kurama took Morgan's hand and gently moved her in front of him. "This is Morgan Le Fay Nanaka."

Botan sprung up and took Morgan's hand into her own. "Oh! Hello Morgan! You must be the new girl who lived in China and Russia, aren't you?" She nodded and Botan smilled much bigger. "Let me introduce you to everybody." She pointed to Hiei first. "This is Hiei, he's really short but has the rage of a bull. The guy wiht the slicked back hair is Yuske, he's kind of a delinquent but not as bad as Hiei. The girl next to Yuske is Kayko, his lovable girlfriend. The aqua haired girl next to Kayko is Yukina, she might be a sophomore, but she's awsome! And the guy sitting next to..." Kuwabara interrupted Botan by standing up, blurting out, and making his way toward Morgan. "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara! The thriy-six times better fighter than Urameshi!!" He took her hand and kissed it, now speaking in a more proper tone. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Kurama sat down and down on the grass and motioned Morgan to sit next to him and Hiei. Botan then sat in-between Yuske and Kurama.

Hiei opened his eyes, got close to Morgan, and stared her down. "I'm watching you. Don't you dare try to do anything sneaky..." She nodded and pushed him away from her. "I'm not planning to do anything sneaky and not planning to hurt you or any of your friends." Morgan stood up and shot a deadly look at him, "If you don't trust me, fine. I can always sit with my brother." She spun on her heel and began to walk away.

Botan smacked Hiei upside his head. "Argh! You nincompoop! You might of mad us loose a new friend!" She kicked him in the shin as hard as she could. He picked up a blade of grass, stood up, and started chasing her around, screaming about ways to kill her with that simple piece of grass.

Kurama stood up and caught up to Morgan. He put his hand on he shoulder. "I'm very sorry about Hiei attitude. He's not much of a people person." She turned around and looked him dead in the eye. He felt a chill form in his body, for her eyes seemed to make his blood run cold and turn into ice.

"It's not Hiei. I'm used to people like him because of my brother. It's just...your friends...seem so...cheery. They probably think I'm creepy, or strange, or on medication. My brother doesn't LIKE it when I am called those names...it's the reason why my family had to move from Russia, back to here." Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Karasu seems to care for you a lot. What did he do to cause you're family to leave Russia. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

Morgan turned her back to Kurama and stared up in the tree, where Karasu was quietly reading his book. "It was after school when I got home. I remember nobody being in the living room so I went upstairs to Karau's room. I opened the door and he was just sitting on his bed reading a book with many candles lit. He heard the door open and he turned to me. 'Karasu, do you think I'm creepy?' I asked. He got off the bed, put his hands on my shoulders, and looked me dead in my eyes. 'Dark, yes, but creepy you are not. Why do you ask?" I told him that people were picking on me and he went off the deep end."

Kurama's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She slowly turned to him. "Karasu came into our school with his bombs and started bombing it, trying to kill the people who called me creepy." He stepped closer to her. "It seems that your brother really cares about you." Morgan lowered her head. "He'll do anything to make me smile."

Yuske shouted over to Morgan and Kurama. "Suichi! Morgan! QUIT MAKING OUT AND LET'S EAT, DAG NARBIT!! I'M STARVED!!" Kurama turned his head to Yuske and smiled. "Morgan do you want to sit with us?" She smiled a little and nodded. "That'd be great."

He smiled and walked over to where his friends were, with Morgan behind him.

Botan flipped over to lay on her stomach, propping her head up with her arms. She watched Kurama and Morgan as they sat on the grass. "What were you guys talking about?"

Yuske elbowed Kurama in the ribs. "They were probably talking about something...oh...so to say...a...MAKE-OUT-SEX PARTY!!! Just for them." A crimson blush appeared on Kurama's face and he then shot a glare at Yuske, who was grinning his heart content.

"We, weren't talking about anything like that." Morgan spoke up. Her face was still as white as snow, unlike Kurama's face, who was stained with a red blush. She plucked a pear from the fruit basket and began to eat it, closing her eyes while she chewed. Kuwabara broke the silence between them. "How the hell can you stay so calm?" She opened one of her eyes, chewed a final time, and swallowed. Morgan stared a hole in his head with her icy eyes. "Emotions are pointless. They show weakness. I've learned to keep my emotions limited and/or gone." And with that she began to eat her pear again.

Kurama turned his face to Morgan. "Morgan, what is Russia like?" She leaned back and propped herself on her arms. "It's cold, chilly, and cold. Three words to describe Russia." He quietly chuckled at her remark.

The others except Hiei, who had fell asleep after chasing Botan were staring at Kurama in absolute amazement. Yuske shot up and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "SUICHI LAUGHS IN SCHOOL!?!?!? HOLY SHIT!!! IT'S AN O-O-OMMMMEN!!!" Everyone, except Morgan and Kurama, scooted back and gasped.

A bell rang to announce that lunch was over. They all stood up and watched Botan kick Hiei in the thigh. "Nap time's over! Get your little tushie up and lets get to class!" Hiei woke up and groggily climbed to his feet. He slowly started walking to the doors. Kurama and Morgan were walking together, talking about her life in Russia.

Karasu closed his book and scanned the high school campus. "If that fox took Morgan..." He saw her talking to the other demon in front of the school, she was signaling Kurama to go inside of the building. Karasu jumped out the tree and casually walked to his little sister.

Morgan watched as her brother floated to her. When he made it, one of his arms snaked its way around her waist and guided her into the building. "How was your lunch, Raven?" Morgan looked up at her big brother and slightly smiled. "It was good, and yours?" Karasu looked ahead of him. "Lonely, as usual. No worries though, you know I hate crowds and despise humans."

It still hurt in the pit of her stomach when he had to eat alone. However, he hated crowds and humans alike; he'd rather die than interact with humans unnecessarily. They both walked to their next class in absolute silence.

§ Hurah, Hurah, Hurah! I'm not dead! I'm alive! Anyways, here's the next chappy, sorry I haven't gotten it up sooner. I've just been busy lately P I'm just so happy that I gots a review. I'm also doing a handwritten version on chapter 7 with that XD so I have to copy what I have there on here. I'll get it up soon I promise, but I wont be able to for two weeks because I'll be in LA. Alas, I can still write! Enjoy this chapter! See ya later!! . §


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_By: NightmareFox_

_/.../ Thoughts_

"_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong..." _The bell sounded to signal the end of the school day. Kurama couldn't wait to get home and start on his homework.

Kurama walked to his locker, dodging all the horny fan girls wanting his number. He opened his locker to get his leather school bag and the books he needed. Kurama shut his locker to see Morgan next door packing up her school books.

"Hey there." Morgan turned her head and saw Kurama's big green eyes. "Oh, hello Suichi. What's going on?" She closed her locker and scooted next to Kurama. "I was wondering if we could study together." Her eyes widened. "I-I-I'm fine with that." Kurama smiled, shoved one hand in his pocket, and began to walk out the door, with Morgan by his side.

He looked over at Morgan, then broke the chilling silence that came between them. "Where's your brother?" She looked up at him then back in front of her. "Probably at the house. He always leaves early to beat the student traffic."

Kurama nodded. "What did you think of my friends?" Morgan sighed and looked at her feet. "To tell the truth, I've never met friends like them. I'm used to being around people like my brother, the 'bad boys'. I mean, kindness from your friends to other people would be considered new to me. Even though it is new, I enjoy it."

He smiled. "Are you enjoying yourself in Japan?" She laughed and veered up at him. "I am! I'm not familiar with this country as you think I might be. I'm fluent in the language...and four others, but I don't know this place as well as Russia _or_ China." Kurama chucked and pressed the crossing button. "I wouldn't be familiar with Japan either if I was gone for thirteen years. By the way what languages do you speak?" Morgan crossed her arms in front of her. "Japanese, Chinese, Russian, Italian, and English...as you see now. Karasu is fluent in all the ones I know including Spanish. You see, Karasu is one year older than me, and he wasn't born in Japan. He was born in Spain, so my parents taught him Spanish with the other languages."

Morgan chuckled at his face, for his eyes were wide in amazement. They crossed the street side-by-side with other students. When they arrived at her house, Morgan found the gate unlocked. "Karasu is probably home. Doing _God_ knows what..." She opened the gate and pulled out her house keys. Before trying the lock she twisted the doorknob to find that it was unlocked. Morgan opened the door and looked around, seeing if she could find any sight of her older brother. " Crow! Crow, it's me! Raven! Your little sister!"

Kurama looked in the direction of the stairs and saw Karasu's pale figure seem to float down the stairs, still wearing the black pants and white shirt of his uniform, but the shirt was unbuttoned to reveal his chest and stomach. "Welcome home, Raven. Why did you bring Suichi over? Did you drag him here against his poor will?"

Morgan laughed. "No, I didn't drag him over here against his will! We're going to do our homework together." Karasu walked passed Kurama and locked the door. "Well then, mom's not home, so tell me when you're hungry and I'll cook something for you. Raven, keep the door open to...I'm kidding. Shut it, lock it, bolt it, weld it shut, I don't care." She smiled and took of her uniform jacket, setting it on the back of the sofa. Karasu cupped Morgan's chin and whispered. "I trust you, and I know you can hold yourself." He then kissed her off center on her lips and hugged her tight. Kurama moved toward the stairs, waiting for Morgan to break out of her older brother's embrace and up the stairs.

She led Kurama to two white doors. Morgan turned the silver to reveal her room. "This, Suichi, is my room." He stood there in utter awe, totally speechless. Morgan's room was painted in a dark blue that looked black in certain tones of light. It didn't have hardwood floors like the hallway, stairs and living room but a soft black carpet with a crimson rug that ran up to the bed on top. A large cherry-oak bookcase was on his right, filled from top to bottom with books, notebooks, binders, diaries, and small spiral notebooks. On his left stood a long dresser with a mirror that was rimmed with long, silver thorns. He looked directly in front of him was a canopy bed. The bars were black, so were the curtains, and the silk ribbons that held the curtains back. A large window was on the right of the bed and covered in thick black curtains, locking out the sunlight. Her bed had a large navy blue satin comforter with matching pillows and sheets.

Kurama reached over to a light switch when Morgan stopped him. "Don't waist your time, there's nothing in the socket to turn on." She walked to the curtains and opened them to let in the warm sunlight. /Okay, it's 4:30 now, so...thirty minutes to sunset. I guess I'll be fine. / Kurama shut the door and sat on her bed, wondering what was going through Morgan's mind.

Morgan sat on the bed next to Kurama and pulled her school notebooks out. "Is your room the only one unpacked?" Kurama asked, breaking the silence. She raised her head from opening the book and shook her head. "Karasu's room is done, but the rest of the rooms still have boxes here and there. Oh, and Suichi, you can take off your jacket. Make yourself at home, you're part of the family." He smiled and took off the jacket, vest, and untied the ribbon around his neck. Morgan grabbed Kurama's clothing that he removed and threw them on the back of her computer chair. They then studied and did their homework. A few hours passed and a female voice echoed through the door. "Raven...Raven? Are you all right? RAVEN!!"

Kurama looked up from his books and stared at the door, listening to the repetitive knocking and wandering whom was doing it. He looked over and saw Morgan laying on her stomach, sleeping peacefully. Kurama lightly shook her shoulder. "Morgan? Morgan, wake up." She stirred and slowly opened her silver eyes. A groan escaped her throat and then sat up slowly. "Suichi? What's going on? What time is it?" Kurama pointed to the door. "I believe your mother...or somebody...is calling you."

She got out of bed and dragged her feet to the door. Morgan opened it slowly to reveal a woman with long black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Obviously, Morgan and Karasu inherited their pale skin from their father. Morgan hugged her mom and then let her go so she could talk to her. "Hello, mom. What do you need?"

Morgan's mother nodded her head and smiled. "Do we have company?" Morgan's eyes widened. "How did you know?" Her mother pointed to the door with her thumb. "Extra pair of shoes near the door; half a size too small for Karasu and much too big for you. So, I must meet this boy!" Morgan nodded and cued Kurama to come over. "Mom, this is Suichi Minamino. He goes to my school and is in all of my classes." Kurama seemed to appear behind Morgan from the shadows. Kurama held out his hand. "Hello, Ms. Nanaka." Morgan's mother smiled and shook his hand. "My, my, my! You're a tall one! And smart too! I think you and Raven will make a cute couple! So anyway, are you staying for dinner?"

Kurama looked down at Morgan and back at her Mother. "I'll have to ask my mom. I'll also spend the night if you me to." Her mother looked over at her daughter. "Raven is that okay with you?"

Morgan nodded. "It's fine with me." Her mother smiled cheerfully and clapped her hands together. "I'll go make dinner!" She then disappeared down the stairs. Morgan shut her door and clapped. A warm light filled the room and Kurama shut her curtains.

"Are you staying over or did you just say that to get my mom to the kitchen?" Kurama nodded. "I meant that. I'd love to stay over, but I must ask my mother. It depends on what she says." Morgan opened her closet door and stood in front of it, thinking of what to wear over Kurama's house. Kurama picked up the cordless phone off its cradle that was on the black carpet. "Can I make a call to my mother?" She turned around and stared into his deep green eyes. /His eyes...are so deep. It's like he knows...everything.../ Morgan nodded slowly and spoke as if she was in a trance. "Yes...yes, you can..." He then dialed the number to his house.

A dial tone echoed in his ear then a soft voice sounded. "Moshi-moshi?" Kurama spoke in the mouthpiece. "Mother?" His mother was filled with shock and joy. "Suichi?! Where are you? I've been worried sick...Are you all right?!" Kurama lightly chuckled. "I'm sorry if I worried you and I'm fine mother; I'm right next door." Shiori was puzzled. "You're at Botan's house? But I called there and she said you wern't there. So I called your little friend Hiei and he said you never told him where you were going. Then I called your other friend Yuske but his mother picked up and she said that you were never there." Kurama nodded his head. "No, no, no. I'm over the new neighbors house."

Shiori softy spoke. "Oh, well...what doing over there?" Kurama quickly said the truth. "Studying, can I stay over her house tonight?" Shiori sounded suprised. "If I can meet who you'll be staying with, then yes." He smiled. "You'll get to meet her when we come over to get my clothes." His mother smiled brightly and became anxious. "Ohhhh Suichi! I can't wait to meet her! I'll see you when you get her, I love you!" Kurama chuckled. "I love you too, mother." And then hung up the phone.

Morgan turned around. "So can you stay?" Kurama nodded. "Yes, if my mom can meet you." She unbuttoned her blouse and turned to Kurama. "Sure, I have no problem." She took off her blouse and unzipped her skirt, letting them both fall to the floor. Kurama looked over at Morgan, who was taking off the black stockings to her school uniform. His eyes widened as she stood there in a black lace bra and matching bikini cut underwear. He could feel a strange, hot feeling in the pit of his stomach and crossed his legs to make it go away.

She pulled out a blue leather zip up dress with two straps purple belt with gold links. Morgan looked over at Kurama, who was quietly sitting crossed legged staring at the silver colored big screen television in her room. "Suichi, are you alright?"

Kurama snapped back into reality and turned his head to Morgan. "I'm fine, just worried about what my mom will think of you." She put on the dark-blue leather dress, zipped it up, and hooked the belt. Morgan crawled on her bed to lay on her stomach. "Don't rack your brain about it." She got off her stomach to put her boots on that cam above her knee and put the red trench coat on and buttoned it at the top.

Morgan walked to her long dresser and opened a drawer. She pulled out a black silk ribbon and tied it around her neck. Her pale hand reached out for a silver brush and began to brush her long raven colored hair. Kurama got off her bed and walked behind her. "Ready?" Morgan nodded and walked to the two black doors. He opened one and Morgan clapped her hand, signaling the floor lamp to turn off. They both headed to the stairs and to the door when a voice shot from the kitchen.

"Raven, are you heading to Suichi's house now?" Morgan shouted back. "Yes, mom. Why do you ask?" The voice shouted back. "When you do you think you'll be back?" Her silver eyes roamed to a digital clock then read 7:30pm. Morgan returned an answer, while still looking at the clock. "Give us 8:30, 9:30 at the latest." Morgan opened the front door and offered Kurama out. She shut the door and ran next to Kurama, who was standing at the gate staring at the road. He opened it and walked to his house with Morgan by his side. "Suichi, what's your mother like?"

Kurama looked over at Morgan. "She's really sweet. She loves cooking and she's a very caring person." Morgan lifted an eyebrow. "And your...father?" Kurama stiffened. He hated talking about his father for he caused his mother so much pain and agony. Alas, Morgan asked, so he had to tell to her. "My father...he's..." She interrupted. "If you don't want to talk about him, it's fine." He nodded and raised one of his hands. "No, it's all right, I'll tell you. My father was a good man when he married my mother then changed after he had me. He began to drink, and bring me around his 'women'."

His mind wandered back to a memory he wanted to forget. He was young, around seven years old. It was storming and he was scared, so he went to his father's room. He slowly opened the door and saw his father with a fake blonde woman sitting on his bed, sticking needles in each other's arms. The blonde woman took her clothes off and his father took off his. The woman laid on the bed and his father got on top of her and did something to make her moan. Young Kurama just stood there, watching his father grunting and growling and the woman moaning and screaming. The two screamed together and made Kurama run away.

§I'm finally back from vacation. In addition, I'm happy to be back. I bet you all missed me...right? Well anyways, here's Chapter 4 and I hope you like it. Next chapter is the lemon so...little kids...you must avoid. Don't give me flame about it, parents if your child reads it. I'm giving you 3 warnings: the beginning summary, here, and a HUGE warning on in the beginning of the chapter. So, dont give me crap about it.

Japanese:

Moshi-Moshi Hello over the telephone


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

_By: Nightmare Fox_

_Warning: chapter with lemon...all little kids go away! Away now! Lemons are for MATURE readers ONLY. If you don't know what a lemon is...GO AWAY and then look it up._

Kurama could hear a soft voice in his dream world. The voice got louder and he felt a sharp pain in his side. "SUICHI!" At the shout of the voice, he snapped back into reality. Morgan looked up at Kurama, who was staring back at her. She knocked on Kurama's front door, while still staring at Kurama, and waited. A shuffling noise echoed from the door and the lock clicked open.

Shiori opened the door and saw Kurama standing behind Morgan. "Suichi?" He nodded. "Yes mother," His slender finger wrapped over Morgan's cold shoulders. /She's so cold...I can feel it through her jacket.../ "This is the girl I'll be staying with. Her name is Morgan Le Fay Nanaka and she lives next door. She has an older brother named Karasu Nanaka."

His mother stood in the door in shock. "Well Suichi, it seems you've been doing some research on poor Morgan!" Kurama smiled and Morgan kept a straight face. "She told me." Shiori folded her arms across her chest. "I don;t see why you can't stay over. You probably know everything from their birth certificate to their social security number!" Morgan smiled a bit. "He doesn't know that much about me, Ms. Minamino. Dio you want to meet the rest of my family? My mom is in the kitchen making dinner and my brother is..." Shiori interrupted Morgan by pulling her inside following her son. "Morgan, if your mother is cooking, then you two must hurry to get Suichi's clothes." Kurama and Morgan both ran up the stairs, heading to his room.

Kurama opened the door to his room and moved aside to let Morgan walk inside, then shut shut the door behind him. She flopped down on Kurama's bed and looked, carefully around. "Suichi...your room...has whit walls. It's also...very...highly...bright..." He opened the closet door. "Do you have a problem with that?" Morgan quickly shook her head. "No, it's just...I'm not as used to this as you might think I am. Me and my brother are people that function better in the dark than in the light. My mother is the kind of person who _adores _light, and ALOT of it. However, well, Karasu and I really don't fit well with the lighter said of life so we stick to the shadows. That's why we're always wearing black or dark colors. If you thought MY room was bad for being dark, you should step in my brother's. It's ALL black, every little thing is painted black.

Morgan watched a khaki pair of pants fall from Kurama's hands to the bed. She propped her head up by her arms and crossed her legs. "What are you going to put your clothes in?" He reached on top of his closet shelf and pulled out a crimson and black duffel bag that had his name sewn in with silver letters. "In this. I was on the school fencing team last year."

Her eyes widened. "Really? I was on the fencing team in Russia. Have any of your rapiers to show?" Kurama reached in the same place where the duffel bag was and pulled out a cherry oak case. He sat it on the bed next to her. The case had silver metal tips and his name was engraved in fancy cursive with silver lettering, like his duffel bag. He pulled out a white button down shirt and sat it on the bed. Kurama decided to break the silence between the two. "Do you have your rapiers, Morgan?" She nodded and looked over to his computer. "What do you have on your computer, Suichi?" she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward to Kurama, who was making his way over to the tall dresser. "Is it...PORN?"

Kurama's head shot up and his eyes became the size of saucers. His head snapped over to Morgan who was sneering at him. He dug in his undergarment drawer and chucked a random pair of boxers at her. She had no time to duck, so in an instant, her face was struck with the boxers. "Hurah...now I get the joy of touching these. Lucky me."

He was lightly snickering at her, who was still sitting there with the boxers on her face. She slowly pulled them off threw them on top of the khaki pants he laid out for himself. He pulled a belt off the back of his doors door, neatly folded his clothes, and put them in the duffel bag. Morgan stood up and mad her way to the door of Kurama's bedroom. "You ready?" He turned off the floor lamp and opened the door, letting Morgan out first then shutting the door behind him.

The two ran down the stairs. "Mother, I'm about to leave." Shiori ran out the bathroom in a white bathrobe, hugged her son, and kissed his cheek. "Have fun at Morgan's and be...wait, why am I telling you to behave? I already know you will." That last comment made Kurama blush. Shiori opened the door for them and waved good-bye.

A large gust of wind flew by and made their hair slick behind them. "Suichi, do we have school tomorrow?" Kurama shook his head, wiggling his nose. "No, third day of school for Mugan students is like...a teacher work day...or something like that." She nodded and pulled her coat closer to her.

Morgan opened the gate at allowed Kurama in. He knocked on the front door and listened carefully inside for life. A loud _"click"_ echoed and the door opened to reveal Karasu in a black chinese fighter outfit with the sleeves rolled up to show the dark red silk inside and barefooted. He moved aside to let Kurama and Morgan inside. "Suichi, do you need help with you bag?" Morgan snuffed at this response from her brother. /Either mom put him up to this...or he's just showing off./

Kurama felt his jaw drop to the ground. /Did he just...no...wait, he did! This is a big shocker, but maybe...he HAS changed./ He turned to Karasu, smiled, and nodded. "No, I wouldn't want to treat you like a slave." Karasu snatched the bag from Kurama. "No, I insist." He then ran off upstairs. Ms. Nanaka soon called out for the kitchen. "Raven, is that you?" Morgan took off her red trench coat and threw it on top of her black school jacket.

"Yes mom, it's Raven. You and Crow eat dinner without us?" Ms. Nanaka shouted back. "Nope, nope. We were waiting for you two, I just got finished a couple of minutes ago. Crow was down in the basement dowing his martial arts." They both walked in the dinning room and sat at the table. Karasu walked down the stairs and made his way to dining room, then sat down on the other side of Morgan. Ms. Nanaka came out the kitchen carrying three plates, each containing noodles and shrimp fry rice.

Kurama finished his plate first and went to the kitchen to wash his plate out and put it in the sink. He made his way back to dining room. "Thank you, Ms. Nanaka for the lovely dinner." Ms. Nanaka bowed her head and smiled. "See you two, Suichi actually enjoys my cooking!" Karasu spoke his mind while twirling a noodle on his fork. "Who said me and Raven hated your food? We were just getting tired of the Russian crap you fed us every darn day..." Morgan elbowed Karasu in the arm and shot him her icy cold glare. "Wha...oh...never mind..."

Morgan dropped her fork on her plate and scooted her chair back. Kurama rushed over, grabbed her plate, and took it to the kitchen. Ms. Nanaka pointed her fork at Karasu while chewing the rice. "Crow, you need to learn manners from Suichi." Karasu dropped his fork on the plate, rolled his eyes back, and slouched. "I have now become the victim of un-mannerness in my own home. Tell me, am I going to be blamed when a giant nuclear warhead comes and crashes in America due to the retarded, foolish, and ignorant acts of their president, George W. Bush, which will then kill millions and billions of people?" Ms. Nanaka pretended not to hear her oldest child's remark and continued eat. "Now I'm being ignored. Hurray! I am now the mere SHELL of a being!"

Morgan had enough; she pulled Kurama behind her Karasu's chair and dragged him up the stairs. She then shut the door to her room behind her. "I'm so sorry, Suichi. Crow can sometimes make a huge fool out of himself and embarrass the whole family." Her back then faced Kurama. "If you want to leave, then I'll understand."

Kurama wrapped his arms around Morgan's shoulders, inhaling the scent of her black hair. Her silver eyes shot open. /His scent...it smells, of peppermint...YOUKO/ Morgan broke out of his grasp and gently took his soft, red hair; and then sniffed it deeply. "You're Youko...aren't you?"

He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, stumbling to get the word to leave his lips. "What are you talking about?" She pointed to the large mirror on her long dresser. "The mirror doesn't lie...when you stood by me while I was in the mirror, I saw Youko. I thought it was my imagination, but I see, it really is you." Kurama could see her silver eyes fill up with tears. Morgan ran up and hugged his waist, crying in his chest. A slender fingered hand rested on her head, rubbing her straight hair back. "Yes, it is me. My question is...how long have you been waiting?"

Morgan lifted her head and wiped her tear stained eyes clean. "When my brother was in the tournament, I was there too; not fighting, but just watching. Then I saw you fight for the first time...and your grace...was of the fox...like Youko. So every challenge your team had, I was there and I'd only be there to see you. The rest of the team thought I had gone insane, for I always used to have my eyes locked on you.

Kurama looked into Morgan's eyes. "Suichi...your eyes are so deep. Like Youko's." He placed a hand on her cheek. "You can stop calling me Suichi, since you know my true me. Call me Kurama, but you must call me Suichi in school." She nodded and buried her head in his chest. Kurama wrapped his arms around her shoulders and an nestled his face in her hair. Morgan just wanted to be apart of him, to breathe with him, move with him, and live with him. She finally felt like she could die in peace. Out of her tears she finally spoke up. "Would you allow me to see Youko again?"

His eyes widened, but then returned to their normal size after a small smile appeared on her face. "If you want. He was your love in the past, and I can tell you still love him to this day. With all your heart." Morgan smiled and broke out of his grasp and smiled before she ran to the large bookcase.

Morgan reached for a dark green book on the second shelf from the top. She brushed it off and opened the old pages to a small dark blue tab marker. To be able to gather the items, she sat the book down on the floor. Kurama sat down on the floor and watched Morgan gather the items.

She placed the candles around in a circle around Kurama and herself. Her fingers snapped and they all lit like dominos falling, one right after another "Grounded Garnet..." she poured the crimson in a small dark blue glass bowl. "Roses from the Night..." Out of her hands fell black rose petals. A flash appeared and some red hair from Kurama fell on the pile. "And the hair of a powerful demon." Morgan placed her hand over the bowl and spoke something in a different language. "Necronom, Hezberex, Mortex!" She poured the mix in her hand and blew it in his face. Kurama began to feel dizy and Morgan's face became blurry. A large gust of wind blew out of nowhere and blew the flame of all the candles out. He fell foward on her lap and passed out.

"Hush now, my reynard. Be still love, don't fret. I have a prayer just for you. Sleep and remember my last...lullaby. So I'll be with you, when you dream..." He heard the song repeatedly in his in his mind. His eyes slowly opened to see Morgan stroking his hair and singing that song. "Hello, my love. It worked."

/Youko? What, but I'm not.../ He looked over and saw his sliver hair. Morgan cradled Youko's head in her arms, inhaling the peppermint scent coming from him. "Mmmm...you still smell the same. After all these years, the peppermint still stays."

Youko nessled his head deeper in her chest and arms. "And you still smell of the black rose." Morgan let go of him and stood up, letting Youko do the same. She sat on the bed and watched her love slowly stroll over to her and slowly push her on the bed. He gently kissed her lips, savoring the flavor on them. Youko could tell she hadn't been kissed in a long time, for she wasn't as aggressive as before.

Morgan felt Youko's tongue run across her lips, wanting access to her warm mouth. She opened her mouth to let his tongue play her own, wanting dominance. He broke the kiss and looked into her silver eyes. "You seem nervous." She nodded. "I haven't kissed you in a long time." Youko reached down to the zipper on her leather dress and slowly unzipped it. "Well Morgan, I want you to remember this night for the rest of your life."

He slipped his hands underneath the fabric and began to massage her covered breasts. Youko slid his face from her pale cheek to her neck and began to kiss the soft flesh. Morgan gave a soft moan and buried his face and hands in his silver hair. She slipped her arms out of the dress to give Youko better accesses.

Youko put his hand in the front of her bra and ripped it off. He lowered his head to her right breast and slowly sucked and nibbled at the pink nipple. A small gasp escaped her lips as he began to undo the belt. Morgan ripped open the white shirt to reveal his muscular chest. She felt him unzip her dress all the way and heard a throaty groan as she slowly ran her tongue across the sensitive peaks of his nipples. Youko slipped two fingers between her legs and rubbed her gently through the fabric, making a moan escape her throat.

Her hands roamed down to the buttons of his pants and undid them, slipping them down his long slender legs. Youko moved from Morgan's chest back to her lips, kissing her deeply. A groan escaped his throat as her hands reached down his undergarments to stroke his soft member. He felt himself getting harder as she touched the sensitive skin.

Youko flipped over on his back and let Morgan climb on top of him. He shivered as her hand roamed down his chest. Morgan spread his legs, moved between them, and ran her tongue from his waistline to his navel. She stoked the sensitive skin of his member, making him harder by the second. A soft moan escaped his lips.

Morgan became anxious. She wanted to taste him, feel him, and finally be one with him. His throbbing flesh couldn't wait for her, so she engulfed it, then slowly sucking it. Youko felt as if he was on cloud nine. A loud moan escaped his lips as he rested the back of his hand on his forehead. He felt her tongue run over the tip and push the hardened flesh deeper in her throat. Youko curled his long, fox tail in protest of the orgasm creeping closer. "Raven. R-Raven...please..." Morgan released his arousal and looked deeply in his golden eyes. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Youko cupped her chin and softly kissed her lips. "You doing nothing wrong. It just time to make you mine...and mine alone." Morgan's silver eyes widened. He smiled to show his long fangs as he laid her back on the bed.

His aching erection was pressed against her tight opening, then was slowly pushed in. Youko searched his mate's face for any signs of discomfort. Morgan arched her back, obviously wanting more. Her pale arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer in for a kiss. "Youko...Youko..." She wimpered between the meeting of their noses. "Youko...give me more..."

He nodded and slowly began to pump his hips, listening to Morgan's soft moans. Youko moved from her face to the crook of her neck. Her hands moved from his neck to his silver, peppermint scented hair. Morgan began to plead in Youko's fox ears. "Please Youko...give me more, fuck me, make me come! Please, please, please!" Her body shaking with arousal, her voice taking on the air of a blushing virgin, high and trembling. The sight of Morgan, so aroused Youko that he had to sit up and pimp his hips faster.

Morgan screamed ut in pleasure and pain as he broke her virgin wall. Her long, thin legs wrapped around his waist, urging him to go faster. Youko gritted his teeth in protest of the orgasm that was beginning to roll over him. Morgan's hands roamed all on his neck, face, and hair. Her high panting and moaning stimulated his senses even further.

"Youko...I-I-I'm coming!" She let out a final strangled cry before relaxing her muscles and sinking in her bed. Youko moaned in amazement as a gush of clear liquid shot from her on to his abdomen. The sheer eroticism of it- the heat, the texture, his love's tired eyes, limp limbs, and her swollen panting lips— pushed him over the edge. A loud roar escaped his mouth as he released his hot seed inside her.

He moved off her sweaty body and collapsed on her bed. Morgan got under the comforter and bumped her head into his chest. He slipped under the comforter next and wrapped his arms around her body. "Raven, how long am I going to be like this?" She thought about it for a second. "Until morning, I suppose." Youko nodded and slowly closed his eyes, wishing he could have more time with her. "Are you happy we got to spend this time together?"

Morgan smiled and nestled her head deeper in his chest. A smirk appeared on Youko's face, he thought the sight was cute. He kept his eyes closed as he slid his mouth down her neck to the crook of it. "Raven, open the curtains. It's a full moon tonight, the best time to make you my mate." She nodded and used her telekinetic powers to open the black curtains to let the moonlight shine through the large window. "That's much better..." He opened his mouth and the fangs became a bit longer and red at the tips. Youko's mouth clamped down on his love's jugular vein and he slowly sucked the fast moving blood.

Morgan hissed at the sharp pain flowing through her neck. She felt trickles of blood slowly roll down to her chest, the warmth of Youko's breath, and his fangs slipping out of her neck. He removed his lips from the wound to look at Morgan. Her eyes were now blood red and her fangs were long and tipped red. She clamped down on his neck, right on the jugular, drinking the warm liquid pouring out. A loud growl and then a roar escaped his throat when he felt the same sharp pain flow through his neck. His eyes became blood red and he couldn't resist taking another drink. Some blood fell from Morgan's lips down to his well-sculpted chest. Youko dug his fangs back into the same spot as before.

When the blood drinking was over, they threw their heads back and slowly brought them together for a kiss. Their lips still covered in each other's blood. "Morgan, you are now mine." Youko licked the blood from his lips. "And you are now mine, Youko." She licked the blood from her lips.

She bumped her head into his chest. He rested his head on her own. "Raven, do you think Suichi will remember this?" Morgan nodded. "Yes, I'm sure he will." Youko smiled and pulled her pale body closer. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and the moon shining bright on both of them.

§§

Hello again people! I'm baaaaak, FINALLY with the 5th chapter. Sorry, it took so long. School, parents, etc. got in the way. I'll try and get chapter 6 up and running as soon as I can. Please review!

Much Love,

§Jibrille§


End file.
